prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Money in the Bank 2017
Money in the Bank 2017 is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on June 18, 2017 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the eighth annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Production Background WWE's Money in the Bank pay-per-view event centers around a match of the same name, in which multiple wrestlers use use ladders to retrieve a briefcase hanging above the ring. The winner is guaranteed a match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at a time of their choosing within the next year. At Backlash, Jinder Mahal defeated Randy Orton to win his first WWE Championship with help from The Singh Brothers (Samir and Sunil Singh). On the following episode of SmackDown, Commissioner Shane McMahon announced that Orton invoked his championship rematch for Money in the Bank. Also on the show, Mahal celebrated his first ever title win in a traditional Punjabi style. The following week, Orton declared that he would become a fourteen-time world champion in his hometown at Money in the Bank before he was interrupted by Mahal on the TitanTron. The following week, after Mahal defeated Mojo Rawley, he taunted Orton and said that Orton would not become champion again. Later, Orton said that he received phone calls from Ric Flair, Harley Race, and his father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, who each told him to let Mahal run his mouth as Orton's own actions would determine the winner. As per tradition, the winner of the Money in the Bank ladder match earns a contract for a world championship match at any time within the next year of winning the contract. The 2017 contract is specifically for a WWE Championship match. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Commissioner Shane McMahon announced the five participants of the 2017 match: AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, and Baron Corbin. Immediately after the announcement, United States Champion Kevin Owens stated that he deserved to be in the match due to him retaining his title against Styles at Backlash. Believing Owens had a good point, Shane decided to place Owens as the sixth competitor in the match. Zayn then defeated Corbin in a rematch from Backlash, and Styles and Nakamura teamed up and defeated Owens and Ziggler. The following week, Nakamura was a guest on Owens' Highlight Reel. They were interrupted by Corbin, and the two attacked Nakamura until Zayn came out, resulting in a tag team match where Nakamura and Zayn defeated Owens and Corbin. Later in the show, Ziggler defeated Styles. The following week, Styles defeated Ziggler and Nakamura defeated Owens. Also in the show, Corbin attacked Zayn backstage and later attacked Nakamura with the End of Days after his match. Mojo Rawley was also given the opportunity to be added to the ladder match if he could defeat WWE Champion Jinder Mahal, who he lost to. At Backlash, The Welcoming Committee (Natalya, Carmella, and Tamina) defeated the team of Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi in a six-woman tag team match. On the following episode of SmackDown, Flair and Lynch defeated Natalya and Carmella. Later backstage, Natalya asked Commissioner Shane McMahon for a SmackDown Women's Championship match, followed by Carmella, Tamina, Flair, and Lynch, who each felt that they should have a title opportunity. Shane then scheduled a fatal-five-way elimination match between them for the following week where the winner would face Naomi for the title at Money in the Bank. However, before the match could begin, all five attacked each other, leading to a no-contest. Shane then scheduled the first-ever Women's Money in the Bank ladder match between the five, with the winner receiving a contract for a SmackDown Women's Championship match. The following week, Naomi, Lynch, and Flair were defeated by Natalya, Carmella, and Tamina in a rematch from Backlash. At Backlash, The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) retained the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against Breezango (Fandango and Tyler Breeze) and again in a rematch on the following episode of SmackDown. On the May 30 episode, The Usos declared that no team could defeat them. They were then interrupted by The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods), making their first appearance on SmackDown since they were moved to the brand during the Superstar Shake-up. A match was then scheduled between the two teams for the titles at Money in the Bank. The following week, after The New Day defeated The Colóns (Primo and Epico), The Usos came out and taunted them, calling The New Day old news. On the June 6 episode of SmackDown, Lana made her first appearance since she was moved to the brand during the Superstar Shake-up, and wanted to be added to the Women's Money in the Bank ladder match. Commissioner Shane McMahon, however, denied her. Lana then confronted SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi, saying that she could beat her. Shane again said that Lana had to earn her opportunities. During the six-woman tag team match that night, Lana got involved and caused Naomi to be pinned. Later, Naomi demanded a match against Lana at Money in the Bank. Shane made the match official after Naomi offered to put the SmackDown Women's Championship on the line. On the December 13, 2016, episode of SmackDown, The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder) won a battle royal to become the number one contenders for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. After the match, however, it was discovered that Zack Ryder had injured his knee and required surgery, taking him out for an estimated six to nine months. On the June 13 episode of SmackDown, Ryder appeared backstage where he was greeted by Rawley, and the two declared that The Hype Bros were back. Afterwards on Talking Smack, the two said that they felt that they should still be the number one contenders for the tag titles since they won that spot, but never got to have their championship match. On June 16, a match between The Hype Bros and The Colóns (Primo and Epico) was scheduled for the Money in the Bank pre-show. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley and Zack Ryder) defeated The Colóns (Primo and Epico) (8:30) *Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Natalya & Tamina in a Money in the Bank ladder match to win a WWE Smackdown Women's Championship match contract (13:20) *The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) © by Count Out in a WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship Match (12:00) *Naomi © defeated Lana by submission to retain the WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (7:30) *Jinder Mahal © (w/ The Singh Brothers) defeated Randy Orton to retain the WWE Championship (20:50) *Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (3:50) *Baron Corbin defeated Kevin Owens, AJ Styles, Sami Zayn, Dolph Ziggler & Shinsuke Nakamura in a Money in the Bank ladder match to win a WWE Championship match contract (29:45) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Money in the Bank 2017 on DVD External links * Official Website * Kickoff Show on WWE Network * on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (ZH) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (HI) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank (PPV)